


My Regards to Your Uncle

by fbn059



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji visits Adachi in prison. Adachi ranting. First person one-way conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Regards to Your Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new, didn't quite work out as usual, but here it is anyway. Yes, Adachi/Dojima is sort of my secret guilty ship. DON'T JUDGE ME!
> 
> Will try to get back to regular mindless porno posts soon! Sorry, been busy with job/distracted by games/partying way too much.

I hate my boss. Yeah I know, it’s the usual complaint people always have. But I’m just being honest here. 

‘Adachi! Where’s my coffee?!’

‘Adachi! What did you do with that case file?!’

‘Adachi! How many times do I have to tell you to file your paperwork properly?!’

‘Adachi! You just had to go blab everything to civilians again, didn’t you?!’

Can you imagine having to go through that, day after day? Yeah, well, it’s not my fault if my work’s shoddy. This place sucks. The pay sucks. The hours suck. _And nothing ever happens._ It’s not worth my time. I don’t deserve this. I graduated top of my class in the police academy, for crying out loud. I’m the best they could ever hope to get. It was just one tiny mistake. Just one slip-up. The higher-ups decided on my transfer to the countryside; I didn’t have a say in it. They said I got off easy for a screw-up like that. They lied, the fuckers. Tossed me out to Inaba, in the middle of nowhere, working under the biggest slave-driver they could possibly find. God, I could just shoot them all in their fat fucking faces… Chief inspectors my ass. Bunch of useless holier-than-thou paper-pushers, the whole lot of them.

Don’t get me wrong, Dojima’s good at what he does—only if you compare him to the idiots we have in this precinct. And it was fun, having him and everyone dance around like that after they found the first body, All it took was a small shove. One tiny shove on a bitch who was totally asking for it and—whoops! There she goes, right into the TV! You should’ve seen the look on her face! Hahaha! Cracks me up every time I think about it! The whole thing’s just so damned hilarious… you’re not laughing. You don’t see what’s so funny about this? Well alright, leave that stick up your ass, see if I care. It’s your loss.

Don’t you see? You’re not in control of your life, no matter how hard you try, no matter what anyone says. Shut up. Don’t you dare argue with me on this. You’re still a kid, and I’ve not lived for twenty-eight years in this hell-hole they call Life without learning a thing or two about how it works. When you get control, real control, real power over everyone around you, like I did, just for a moment… It was incredible. It was my little show, my little bit of chaos in a place where nothing happens, nothing but boring, boring crap and rice fields and mud and shit. I bet that’s the first time anyone’s seen an crime scene around here in their miserable lives. Or a corpse dangling from a telephone pole. 

They should give me an award. I made everyone’s lives better. Gave them something else to talk about for a change. “Oh, how’s your vegetable garden doing? Nice weather we’re having! Eat your vegetables; it’s good for you!” To hell with that. They should all do themselves a favour and kill themselves. Empty lives, empty words. That’s no way to live.

What’s that look for? Don’t give me that self-righteous crap again. Once was enough. I’m not gonna apologise. I didn’t kill anyone. All I did was got a little bored, got a bit of power, and I had a little fun. Don’t look at me like that; you’d do it too, if you were bored out of your mind and stuck in a lousy job. Especially if you had a boss like Dojima-san. He wasn’t boring, at least. I had this on-going game with him, though he didn’t know it. It was fun while it lasted. I slacked off as much as I could, screwed up almost everything I could, just to see how much and for how long I could get away with it before he starts yelling. He never misses a thing. He’s a bit sharp for a crotchety old man, I’ll give him that. Dojima-san… he drops by quite often to see me, y’know. Just like you. Doesn’t say much, just like you. Asks all these ridiculous questions that don’t matter any more. Just like you.

Looks like it runs in the family; like uncle like nephew. Can’t stop sticking your neck into things that don’t concern you, can’t leave well enough alone. And the way he looks at me… God, I hate it. If it was just raging anger, pure hate, it would’ve been fine. I might even have enjoyed it. But the disappointment and hurt in his eyes… and all those questions… why? I’d rather take a punch in the gut than face that look again, night after night. Sometimes he comes in after he’s had a few drinks, and things get messy. You know what he’s like after he’s had a bit too much booze in him. What, you don’t know? Aren’t you supposed to be his nephew? I’ll tell you. 

Oh, you can make him do anything. Believe anything. Bend him to your will. All those nights when he was working late and didn’t return home… he tried his best of course. He always does. He would work like a madman to get everything sorted out by the evening, go home to his little girl and a hot dinner and try his damnedest to be a good father. 

All I had to do was press him with a beer (or ten), and he’ll be mine, all night. Easy as anything. There’s something about alcohol and men with broken hearts, isn’t there? It dulls their senses, makes them stop thinking, if only for a little while. Temporary relief, but relief nonetheless. And I was right there to help him. You won’t believe how hilarious it all is. Just a few hours ago, that man would've been yelling at you like you're the most worthless shit he's ever met. But now he'll be on his knees in front of you, shitfaced, trembling, helpless, sucking your cock and telling you how much he loves you. It makes for amazing blackmail material. Sometimes, I fuck him so hard, he can’t walk right the next morning. And that man loved every second of it.

He never remembers anything after he sleeps off the booze though. Pity. 

What’s the matter? You’re looking a bit green. Oh for fuck’s sakes, if you need to throw up, the bathroom’s just down the hallway to the left. What a little bitch. Go, get the hell out of here. Don’t ask questions if you can’t stomach the answers to them.

…Wait! before you go, do—do you know if your uncle’s coming tonight? Yeah, of course you wouldn’t know. How the hell would you know, right? Listen, let him know that he can’t help me. He can’t save me. I’m screwed up, beyond hope. I’m done for. He still doesn’t understand that. Tell him to forget everything. Forget about his stupid partner, forget all the times he yelled at me, forget all the nights he got drunk with me, forget about the monster who lied to him. Tell him to go back to his fucking perfect life and his fucking perfect family. Tell him to save his worry for the things that actually matter to him, right now. _Tell him to never come here again._

Okay kid, we’re done here. That’s it, keep walking, out that door, and don’t turn back. Give my regards to your uncle.

And tell him that… I’ll never forget about him. No matter what.

You can take me back now, officer. This visit’s over.


End file.
